prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
James Heller
James Heller is a former US Marine Sergeant and the second BLACKLIGHT being. Following his attempted suicide, Heller is infected with Mercer's variant of the virus. Driven by vengeance, he seeks to kill Alex to avenge the death of his family. History Early Life James Heller was a Sergeant in the US Marine Corps before his infection. He lived in Manhattan, New York with his wife Collette and daughter Wendy. He was forced to leave his family after being called to battle in a combat tour overseas in the Middle East. When he returned to his home in New York City fourteen months after the end of the first game, he discovered that the Blacklight infection that had ravaged all of Manhattan had killed his family.March 2011 issue Prototype 2 Torn by grief and rage at his loss, and seeing no reason to go on living, he went on a suicide mission into the Red Zone. He fought his way into the heart of the zone while killing hundreds of Infected, with the hope of eventually being overrun and killed in battle. After suffering a fatal injury, Alex Mercer, impressed by his grit and implausible survival of the slaughter, saved his life by infecting him with the Blacklight virus. However, he soon discovered a small part of the truth; Alex Mercer was the one responsible for unleashing the virus. The virus that killed his family. Alex may have saved Heller's life, but Heller, now gifted with incredible powers, seeks to destroy his maker to avenge his family. Heller turns against the military and begins his crusade to destroy Mercer, the military resistance, and the creatures he believes are under Alex's control.EGMi March 2011 issue Powers & Abilities Heller is competent and skilled in battle as a result of his marine training, as he appeared to kill "hundreds" of infected before his own infection. He is skilled with the majority of military weapons, ranging from standard machine guns, rapid-fire Gatling guns, and rocket launchers. Superhuman & Shapeshifting Powers Because he was infected with the same DX-1118 strain as Alex, he has much the same superhuman and shapeshifting powers, as well as much more that he has evolved and/or developed himself. *'Shapeshifting': Heller's Blacklight infection has granted him the ability to both shapeshift and fashion his body into weapons much like Alex, but with some differences in appearance, an example is his Blade resembling a giant combat knife and with a redish hue. He has his own Claws and he seems to be able to use the Armor form, which has no obvious visual differences as of yet, with the exception of greater flexability. His Whipfist has small razor-like blades across its spine-like form. Heller seems to have evolved a unique form of area attack, he is able to shift the biomass of his arms into multiple extendable tendrils and rip his targets apart, attach to choppers, and allowing him to pull himself to any thing they attach to. He can also use this power to restrain enemies in webs of tendrils and to take out military tanks when used in massive amounts, this includes human targets as well. He has his own Hammerfists which increase his strength, allowing him to brutally smash steel. He possess the same consumtion/assimilation abilities inherent in all infected creatures that allow him to take on the form and memories of any creature he consumes. Unlike Alex Mercer, James Heller doesn't posses the Musclemass power, but is replaced by the Tendril power. *'Speed & Movement': He possess the same inhuman agility, speed, dexterity, and gliding abilities as Alex, allowing him to jump to great heights, outrun vehicles, run up walls, a perform amazing parkour stunts. *'Self-Healing & Stamina': He is equal to Alex in his stamina and regenerative abilities, allowing him to heal within moments from any wound and to withstand intense damage without fatality. *'Hunting Sense': Heller has developed a mysterious yet potent predatorial sonar hunting ability that allows him to track his prey. *'Strength': Due to his inhuman strength, Heller is capable of lifting vehicles, overpowering marines and dismembering mutated creatures. He was seen tossing a marine he had infected with biobomb across an entire street from the top of a building. He can rip off the cannon of a tank and use it as a club and lift heavy weights such as a missile container.EGMi March 2011 issueFirst look Infection Powers Heller is shown to have manipulated the Blacklight virus for his own advantage. He is able to implant his targets with the Biobomb ability, using a virus to mutate the target's body rapidly, ending in tendrils erupting from the targets body which impale and pull every being within range to the victim's epicenter, resulting in a barrage of tendrils seconds later. Heller can also implant a victim and hurl them as a projectile, activating on impact and destroying everything within range. Heller has 5 mutation abilities - Offensive. Defensive, Locomotion, Sensory/Hunting, and Disguise. Trivia * It appears Heller's transformations are more lucid and less metallic than Mercer's thick, sinewy, insect shell-like black-to-dried blood coloration. Heller's abilities also seem to glow red and have a fleshy tone. * James Heller was also called "It" instead of "He" by a pilot of Helicopter (just like Mercer and Pariah) in the teaser trailer this is one thing the three have in common. * The EGMi hotspot at page 14 says Heller was at war overseas in Afghanistan, while Prototype at Facebook says he was in Iraq.EGMi March 2011 issue * As the game progresses and Heller grows in power, the organic quality of his transformations may be lost or likely change, to be replaced by Alex Mercer's more metallic, insect shell appearance, signifying how he could stand on equal ground with Alex. However the developers may want to keep the the red organic look to contrast Heller and Mercer who as stated above looks metallic. * Heller's Whipfist appears similar to the dagger tail from Prince of Persia. Gallery Proto_II_(4).jpg Proto_II_(6).jpg Proto_II_(1).jpg Proto II (2).jpg|James Heller Whipfist Arm comes off.gif|Heller ripping off a Juggernaut's arm. Promotional Images Egm246-FINAL.jpg|The cover of the EGM march magazine. PROTOYPE-2-POSTER.jpg|Prototype 2 Poster Who_needs_luck.jpg|St Patricks Day Image HellerMontagePoster.jpg|Full body Poster. Notes and reference Category:Main Characters Category:Infected characters Category:Prototype 2 characters Category:Marine characters Category:Characters Category:Article stubs